The field of the invention concerns message display signs, and particularly a sign capable of conveying alternative messages.
There are a number of instances where it would be advantageous to employ a sign capable of displaying more than one message in alternative situations. Open/closed signs, for example, are commonly employed by commercial businesses. An example of such a sign is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,713. Another commercially employed sign includes one side which provides the "Open" message while the other side reads "Closed". The sign is secured to a window in such a manner that it may be flipped to either side.